


A Songbird In a Thorn Cage (Beer Angst Fic)

by AceTheGaymerPerson



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Triggers, he just wants loove, omfg i was crying when i made this, poor beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheGaymerPerson/pseuds/AceTheGaymerPerson
Summary: ANGST AHEAD PEEPSThere once was a Songbird, one that had such a beautiful voice and feathers that sparkled and shone in the sun like gold and silver. It loved to fly around, spreading its stories and songs, and everyone who heard it fell in love with its voice and its beauty.One day, there was a woman captured it and kept it for herself, wanting it to only sing for her. She kept it inside a small thorn cage, making sure that the songbird could neither escape, or for others to get close to it. The poor songbird, pricked and crying everyday, stayed in that cage for so long, it lost its voice and the shine in its feathers.But, one day...
Kudos: 9





	A Songbird In a Thorn Cage (Beer Angst Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, Beer is like my favorite character of all time in food fantasy lol. I just like to think the poor elf boi has been through a lot. 
> 
> but yeah, enjoy crying over this, btw. XD
> 
> OH ITALIC TEXT IS FLASH BACK BTW

"Mr. Beer, please tell us a story!" One of the children cried out. The others soon chimed in, cheering for a story from the tall food soul. A laugh echoed from his chest. "Alright little ones, settle down." He chuckled. He sat down on a bench nearby, and the children flocked around him. Beer picked up a little boy that was near and sat him on his knee. 

"How about I tell you of a true story." Beer said, tapping his finger on the nose of the boy. The little brunette in his lap giggled and snuggled into Beer, ready for a long story. "What is it about?” A little girl questioned, looking at Beer with big, hopeful eyes. He chuckled, but it was a bit hollow sounding. His eyes grew distant, looking at something in the distance that wasn't there. The smile he held, it was a fake one, which confused the children, but they still had a hopeful look in their eyes.

"How about the tale of a song bird trapped in a thorn cage?"

-

_"Where do you think you are going, Beer?" His Master Attendants voice hissed behind him. He shivered at the harsh coldness he felt in her voice. Slowly turning, he gave a weak smile to the lady who glared harshly at him. “I-I was just hoping to go out and get some supplies for you!” Beer lied, trying his best to sound convincing. The ear splitting silence that followed let him know that his Master Attendant did not believe him, as did the look of disbelief on her face. Beer’s shoulders sagged, face scrunching up ready for the harsh words._

_“You really are so stupid, aren’t you Beer?” She hissed, stomping up to him and grabbing his sleeve roughly, dragging him away from the door. “You think I would let you get out so easily? You are too weak and too rare, I won’t let anyone else have you as long as I live.” He flinched as she grabbed him, almost tripping from her sudden pulling. He looked at the door with sad but empty eyes. He was so close this time. So close to seeing the world that he hasn’t seen in what felt like years, and to be honest, he was sure it was actually years. A little whine came from his mouth, falling on the deaf ears of whom he hated to call his Master Attendant._

-

“Mr. Beer, this story is kinda sad.” One of the kids piped up. The rest nodded, looking at Beer with gloomy looks. He sighed, nodding along with them. “I know it’s kinda sad, but I promise it has a happy ending.” He said, smiling at the small crowd around him. 

“Will it?” A little girl said, sitting up on her knees and grabbing Beer’s skirts, looking up at him hopefully. “I want the pretty bird to be happy, it didn’t do anything but look and sound beautiful!” The kids all agreed with her, and Beer chuckled, patting her on the head. “Don’t worry, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “Trust me, the bird was very happy in the end. Now, one day, the songbird noticed that its master was gone…”

-

_Maybe this was his chance. His Master Attendant hadn’t come by at all that day to check up on him, and as odd as it was, he didn’t care. He wanted out, and with the cover of night, he had a chance. Beer picked the lock on his room door, something he wished he didn’t have to be used to, and slowly opened the door, listening and watching the surroundings. Even though it was night, he still expected some sounds from the other food souls and his Master Attendant, but it was eerily quiet. He knew he shouldn’t go searching for her, but something told him, something he felt, made him go looking for her._

_He wandered through the halls, Even though they may not have been entirely familiar to him, he followed his gut feelings, straight to a door left ajar. He reached out a hand, but stopped just as he was about to open the door the rest of the way. Did he really want to open the door? What if this is another trick, maybe this time she was going to find a way to lock him away and keep there with no chance of escape? He sat there, debating for a while if he should open the door, what felt like hours passing by. But, at last, his guts told him that he needed to see what was on the other side. He held his breath, pushing open the door with a creak. He flinched at the loud sound that pierced the darkness, flinching on instinct, waiting for his Master Attendant to yell for him._

_But nothing came._

_He opened his eyes, peering into the dark room. The windows showed that it was dark outside, the sky full of stars. Oh, how long it had been since he had last seen stars. But, that is not what made his eyes teary._

_On the plain bed, the white sheets stained with red, laid his Master Attendant. A knife was plunged into her chest, her eyes closed. That was why he felt lighter. The contract was broken between them. She kept her promise, until she died, she kept him locked away._

_He knelt by the side of her bed, taking her cold hand in his. Tears fell from his face, crying for her. He hated her, but to be completely alone, and even abandoned like this by those who were supposed to care for her, he felt sorry for her. She had no one, abandoned by her food souls for their own sake. Forgotten._

_Just like he felt like he was. Alone, abandoned by his fellow food souls who left him, locked in the room he was trapped in._

_He cried until morning, for the both of them._

_When daylight broke, he wandered into town. He realized he was in Sakurajima, which thankfully he knew some nice people that would be able to help take care of his old Master Attendant’s body. He was quiet the whole time, during the burial. He was in his own mind, trying to sort his feelings for her. Even after, wandering away from the town, he was trapped in his own mind. Until, he saw a figure fighting off Fallen Angels in the distance, clearly needing help, his white clothes torn and stained with blood, his purple hair in a mess._

-

“... And so, the song bird found its flock, and to this day, if you listen, you can still hear him sing his happy song about being freed.” Beer concluded. The children around him cheered, happy with the ending, asking for another story. He laughed, asking the kids to settle down. He spotted a familiar figure behind the crowd of children, obviously waiting impatiently for him to be done. He chuckled, standing up and stretching, feeling his back popping as he did. 

"Sorry kiddos!" Beer announced to the crowd of little kids. "I have someone waiting on me, and I don't want to keep them waiting!" The kids awed, disappointed in the fact that he had to leave. He laughed, walking through the dispersing crowd and towards the purple haired male tapping his foot impatiently. "Sorry Oyster," He apologized to him, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I got lost in the story." 

Oyster huffed, puffing his cheeks as he crossed his arms and looked away. "It's about time, idiot." He grumbled, sighing as he turned. "C'mon, Spaghetti and Borscht are gone, so you can come to the bar for lunch." He started to walk away, Beer watching him go for a moment. He smiled at the other figure, jogging a bit to catch up with him, talking about their day.

**Author's Note:**

> You sob? I did making this LOL. But yeah, you made it through the fic! Now, leave your collected tears here plz, I love to drink angst tears of others as coffee LOLOLOL


End file.
